


Shouldn’t

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: A/N: Was watching 3x05 when he was going to town through the walkers….





	Shouldn’t

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was watching 3x05 when he was going to town through the walkers….

I shouldn’t have been watching him the way I was.

I shouldn’t have let my eyes travel down his toned body, biting my lip.

I sure as hell shouldn’t have thought he looked that good covered in blood splatter. That wasn’t a normal human reaction.

I shouldn’t have thought about him late at night while everyone was resting, or keeping watch.

But, I did. For the longest time I assumed that he never saw. I assumed he never caught the lingering glances, the way my cheeks would flush when he would say my name, or how I bit my lip when he took charge. I couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be the same way in bed.

Then, one day, I saw him looking at me with the same look. I saw his eyes trail over my form as I lounged against a tree. I saw him lick his lips as I cut fire word, my hands sliding against the wooden handle.

I nearly screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was cut off with a hand over my mouth, my back against the wall of a wooden shed. My eyes met clear blue ones, my chest heaving. When he saw the look in my eyes, he smirked, moving his hand, only to replace it with his lips.

Kissing him back, my arms wrapped around his neck.

We shouldn’t have been so reckless.

We shouldn’t have made the others worried.

What we really shouldn’t have done? Wait so goddamn long.


End file.
